


What He Needs

by Chewie4370



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewie4370/pseuds/Chewie4370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to give him what he needs . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Twilight Series or the charactes noted here. All character likeness are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

What He Needs

“Eddie!” I hear him bellowing through the house.

I drop my head in frustration as I listen to the man I love continue to call me by the name I hate. I continue to stir the contents of my skillet as I shake my head. I take a deep breath before I answer him but before I could I hear . . .

“Eddie, babe?”

“I’m in the kitchen, Jacob,” I finally respond.

I continue to stir the chopped vegetables sizzling in the skillet. Just as I drop in the butter and a dash of salt I see his frame come bursting through our kitchen door. I forget about him calling me Eddie.

It is as if time is moving in slow motion. He moves gracefully across the room, moving his six and a half foot frame towards me. Before I have time to register the look in in his eye I am in his arms. I drop the flat spoon I held in my hand. It hits the floor in a loud tap, surely sending reminisce of butter on to the floor and across the bottom cabinet. I will have to clean that later because right now I am being lifted onto the counter top by hands that are holding me tight.

I can feel as Jacob slides his hand underneath my shirt. He grazes the pad of his thumbs over my chest. Jacob began to trail kisses down my neck and I can’t help but bury my hands in this long hair, pulling on the roots and dragging my nail across his scalp. I can feel the rumble in his chest as he pulls me closer.

“Jacob,” I try to say but my voice is faint.

My body focuses on the callus hands that continue to rub and pinch my exposed chest. The smell of old books and motor oil fills my nose. It is all scent of my husband. My sense are overload and yet I want more.

I’m lost in the sensation but I register my shirts going over my head. Jacob’s hands squeeze on my thigh as he holds me tighter. I fumble with the zipper of his coveralls but manage to pull it down to waist level. I pull the sleeves down his arms revealing his tight, white, “A” shirt and full muscles. I squeeze my hands between are bodies so close together and under his shirt just to graze my hands over his muscles. My touch encourages Jacob more and I feel him growl into my neck. 

I love it when he makes that sound.

My head spins when I am, without warning, lifted from the counter. I wrap my legs around his body out of habit. 

“Wait, Jacob!”

He grunts again in response as he moves from attacking my neck to looking at my face. His eyes scream confusion at why I would dare stop him. He goes right back to the very spot on my neck that makes me squirm in his arms.

“Love . . . food . . . stove on,” I say, panting.

Jacob jostles me in his arms and in one swift motion supports my weight with one hand as he moves the skillet onto the towel sitting on the counter and turns off the eye of the stove. That only turned me on more. When his hands return to my body I claim his lips as he carries me to our bedroom.

Graceful, that is the best word to describe the monstrous size man who can carry me at least fifty feet, with his eyes closed, as he begins the hicky (that is sure to show later) on my neck and softly lay me on my back in the center of our bed. 

Graceful.

Jacob pushes into my still clothed body and now I hate the jeans that are in the way. As if he is thinking the same thing he pulls down the zipper and yanks off the article as if they have committed a crime. When he moves to stand before me to pull off the remainder of his oil covered mechanics suit I look into his eyes and see a primal need. I know this isn’t going to be us making love. This is going to be the wolf that lives deep in Jacob’s heritage. The Alpha has come to mark his territory. Jacob won’t hurt me and I know he will take care of me, it’s who he is, but this isn’t about me or the love we share. This is all about him and I am happy to give him what he needs. 

Jacob lowers his body back onto mine, dragging his nose from my ear, down my neck and chest until he reaches the band of my still remaining boxers. The feel of his hot breathe as he takes in my scent gives me goose bumps. He trails his fingers just under the elastic of the material. The anticipation is making me so hard I think I am going to come just from him breathing on me. My breath is heavy as I grasp onto the sheets at my side, moaning in delight. When I can’t take the torture any more, Jacob puts me out of my misery. 

His hand is so rough and slow as he moves it up and down my cock, pulling the under ware from my body. It’s the best feeling in the world. He climbs back on top of me as he continues to move his hands between us. He mouth moves frantically over mine and breathing is the least of my concern. My legs wrap tighter around his body wanting to be closer to him. I can feel as his own cock rubs against to side of mine, up and down my thigh and chest as he moves in quick thrust on my body. 

I close my eyes, only watching the specks of light that appears behind my lids as I feel my orgasm yanked from my body. Jacob grunts in my ear and his growl vibrates our chest. I feel completely detached from my body in the best possible way and I know my Alpha isn’t done with me yet. 

Jacob lets go of my semi erect manhood as he re-centers himself above me. His large frame blocks the light from my face as he reaches over my head to the night stand. I know he is retrieving the lube and condom. When the essence of light reappears before my face I open my eyes to find Jacob smiling down on me. The illumination of the ceiling light makes his body glow. He looks like an angel the way he shines before me. His beautiful smile and bright eyes proving he could never be more than loving. I stretch out my hand which he takes and kisses me on my wrist; our own intimate act. I am back under his shadow as I feel his gel covered finger enter me slowly one at a time. 

So slow the buildup I feel in the bottom of my stomach as Jacob prepares me. My once sated cock now back to life at the potential of another great relief. Jacob is silent as he rolls the condom down his own erection and aligns himself with my body.

“I love you, Edward,” he says just before I feel him push pass the barrier of my body. 

I arch off the bed but never remove my hands from Jacob’s back. He stops, he moves forward; he stops, and moves forward again. Slowly he enters me until I can feel his legs on the back of mine. He is still as he waits for me to prove I am okay, that it is okay for him to move. He presses his forehead to mine as we both try to remain calm, not wanting to end it so quickly. I slide down his body to let him know it is okay to continue. No longer is Jacob slow as he pulls fully out of my body and slams back in. The sudden pressure and pain is welcomed and repeated until my body can find nothing but the pleasure in it. 

Jacob sits back on his legs pulling my body with him. This is what he needs. 

The room is filled with my heavy breathing and moans and cusses as I beg him for more. He growls more, deep from his chest, as he gives me what I ask for. He digs deeper into me as he slams harder and faster. I can feel the bed rock beneath us, slamming into the wall over and over again.

There is no kissing. No holding, no caressing. No other declarations of love and devotion. 

This was fucking.

The lights are surrounding me again and I am ready to fall off the cliff to float away. I am unaware of anything that is not the feel of Jacob’s dick sliding in and out of my body, just tapping the very spot that could end it all for me. I am shocked and disoriented when I feel myself move to fast. When I open my eyes I see my position has changed. No longer can I see the ceiling light above me. Instead I am straddling Jacob’s lap, looking at our wall as Jacob sits with his back to the headboard.

I repositioned my feet flat alongside Jacob’s legs. The slight change sends Jacob deeper into my body and I think I will faint from the feel of it all. I need more. Jacob thrust just below me, holding my hips steady as he chases the release he needs. I squeeze my eyes closed claiming the darkness for its peace and promise of pleasure. My hands grip the headboard and I expect to see bruises on my palm, if I don’t break the contraption first. 

I know my end is near. As if he knew exactly what I needed I feel Jacob’s hand back on my fully erect cock, using the pearls of pre-cum as lube. The feel excites me and in response I squeeze around Jacob’s cock as sets fully in my body. He growls again at the feel; only stumbling in his hand’s rhythm for a moment. I love it when he makes that deep chested animal sounds. It gives me a fear that he could break me in half but he channels his strength instead into making me feel oh so good. 

Suddenly, the light behind my eyes is back and the coil in my stomach breaks giving me the second release in such a short amount of time. My head falls forward onto Jacob’s shoulder. I can no longer support my own body mass as I fall limp into his arms. 

Jacob holds me still as he continues to push into my body with no sound, reason, or rhythm. I can only hold onto the much abused head board with one hand, and Jacob’s shoulder with the other, trying not to scream in my husband’s ear. Only so few strokes later I feel the hold on my body increase ten folds as Jacob release into the condom that separate our flesh. I can feel him pulsate in me and it only makes me feel the final twinge of pressure my body loves to feel from him. 

Our body alternates breath as I lean in to his body and him into the pillows. I don’t want to move and he makes no attempts to move me. No part of us separates but I know I will need to do so soon enough, not wanting Jacob to deal with a wet condom to long. I roll off of his body, clumsily as I still can’t feel my legs. I manage to remove the condom, making Jacob grunt again. No longer lost in his touch I can’t help but snicker at the sound he makes. I toss the material in the basket beside the bed before Jacob pulls me to his arms. Without looking his manages to place the perfect soft kiss to my lips. 

And I smile, giddy from the pleasure I feel.

“So either you had a really good day at work or a really bad one,” I comment, looking up at him; his eyes still closed.

All I got was another grunt. I laughed hard enough to shake in his arms.

“Eddie?”

“Yes, love.”

“Is dinner ruined?” he asks.

I dropped my head on his chest in shock.

I placed a kiss on his lips before rolling out of the bed, pulling on my boxer and going to prepare my man a hot meal.

Cause that’s what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...sometimes you have to give him what he needs

What He Needs Too

(Jacob’s POV)

Two words: MAN CAVE

It was my escape from everything while still being near. 

I hadn’t had a Saturday off in over a year and it felt good to sit on my cool leather jumbo recliner and stare absent mindlessly at the large LCD flat screen television. It was the only room I insisted on when Edward and I bought the house that was far too big for just the two of us. He declared we need a five bedroom house for when any of our family came to visit but one was our room, one became his office and the third . . . well that was my glorious man cave. 

The room was simple compared to what Edward was known for doing. Inside were two dark brown movie theaters recliners facing a large flat screen television. On the far wall was a matching dark brown leather coach. Between each seat was a table. Behind the recliners was a black mini fridge I kept stock with all the pleasure of man hood: Deli meat, bread, mayo and beer. It was my haven. 

I sat reclining in the chair sipping on a cold beer as I switched between every sports channel known to satellite TV. As far as I was concern there were no cars to wash or fix, no household work to be done, and no place I needed to be. Nothing was going to pull me out of that room.

Until I received a call from Edward.

I broke through the double door of the emergency room. The loud tap as it bounced off the holding wall garnered the look of everyone in the room. I ran to the stunned nurse sitting at the counter. The look on her eye seemed to be fear and I am sure I was the reason why. My face burned from the tears on the drive to the hospital I could only imagine how wild I looked; my hair air blow by my motorcycle ride, eyes red and short of breath. I stopped to take a breath and gather myself before I address the shaken small women in front of me.

“The . . . Masens . . . they were,” I tried to say but the tears only came flooding again and the air was too hard to pull into my lungs

“Oh, yes sir. Steven,” the nurse called to the man standing to the side talking to another nurse, “please escort this gentleman to . . . the critical care wing,” she said not taking her eyes from me.

At the sound of critical care my heart sank again. I stumbled behind the slender man in the blue scrubs but I didn’t have to for long. My foot moved on their own at the sounds of the cry that could end me. I ran past my escort and through another pair of glass double doors. I saw Edward down on his knees, leaning into the teal plastic chairs of the waiting room crying uncontrollably alone as two male nurses stood nearby watching him. 

“Babe,” I whispered as I slid across the carpet, immediately falling to my knees beside him. 

I rolled him from his shaking position and into my arms. 

“I’m here babe. I am right here,” I repeated over and over as I drown myself in his hair. 

I wanted to pull every drop of hurt and pain he was feeling from him. I would carry it all for him if I could. 

“I was . . . I was supposed to see them, Jacob,” Edward screamed and sob. “They were fine . . . I shouldn’t have . . . why . . . I can’t,” Edward continued to cry.

I knew he had plans to have lunch with them. He was giving me the afternoon to myself, my man cave time.

“Shh, it’s okay, Edward, I am here. Let it out babe.”

His cries continued to shake both of our bodies, no matter how hard I could squeeze him. I raked my hands through his hair pressing my lips to his temple. He was hot in my arms, heat rolling off his body in waves from the increased blood pressure and onslaught of emotions. The heat then flew out of my arms at the same time I heard a voice cry out for my wounded heart.

“Alice,” Edward responded at the same time his body collided with his younger sister. The small woman was completely engulfed in Edward’s much larger frame.

I lifted myself from the hard floor from which Edward and I sat; my legs and back popping in the process. I nodded my head at the body guards that stood by letting them know they could leave. I walked to the sobbing siblings rubbing them both on their back as they cried together. 

“Come on,” I escorted the two to the chair. 

Alice climbed into Edward’s side as the two took up the space of the chair. There was nowhere for me to sit. All I wanted to do was comfort Edward but his sister needed him more. I heard the door swing open again and watched as Jasper walked in. Alice’s husband was noticeably shaken but he walked with his head up and though his eyes were blood shot red I knew he was holding it all together for his wife. We shared no words as he walked over and slapped me on my back. I nodded my head at his presence. Jasper and I took our respective spots on each side of the couch that held our breaking hearts and watched as they held each other. There was nothing more we could do as the parents of our love ones fought for their lives.

It wasn’t long before a young doctor with blond hair and hazel eyes came walking into the waiting area looking as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulder. My instincts flared. Maybe it was the way he eyed me and Jasper before looking to the sibling whispering to each other, but I knew that the news was far from good. Jasper must have had the same vibe as I did running down my spine as we both pushed off the wall from which we rested to guard over our significant others. 

“My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am so sorry to have to tell you . . .”

White noise filled my ears as to all else that he had to say. The main point I got: Edward had just lost both of his parents because some prick was already drunk and driving on a Saturday afternoon. Alice flew into Jasper’s arms and I took the spot beside Edward, scoping him into my arms and placing him on my lap.

“If it is any consolation it is apparent that they did not feel any pain.”

It wasn’t a consolation at all.

~oOo~

Edward looked stunning in his black suit and tie. And I told him such as I held him from behind. I knew the morning would be hard on him and insisted we got up early to dress. We had to stop several times to give Edward the opportunity to collect himself. I still hadn’t figured out how to take the pain of the event from him but I wasn’t done working on it.

The funeral seemed to last for a lifetime but hard times normally feel that way. The double ceremony for my parent-in-laws was full with people; love ones from Chicago and Washington filling the church and graveyard. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I, stood front and center during the service, burial, and family dinner, which we held at the Masen home. I stayed by Edward’s side when it all came to be too much for him and gave him his space when I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to be alone. There were hours where the only person Edward wanted was Alice, and Jasper and I were more than willing to give them their time to grieve. 

The crowd began to thin until only the four of us remained. We sat quietly, looking around the living room as if the place was now foreign. The hard times were still ahead of us as Edward and Alice had the unfortunate job of closing down the material side of their parent’s lives. Jasper and I would be there to help them every step of the way and though Edward Sr., and Elizabeth loved us both as if we were their own children our pain was a mere eclipse of what the love of our lives had to endure. Jasper suggested we all stay the night in their child hood home, no one really in the condition to drive, but Edward said he couldn’t handle it and Alice agreed.

The hour was late as I held Edward’s hand walking him into our home. He had been so quiet throughout the day I didn’t bother asking what he wanted or needed. I just watched him, my heart and soul knowing what its better half desired. 

I escorted Edward to our room. I undid Edward’s ties and unbuttoned his shirt, removing it from his body. I moved to lay the article across the chair that sat in the corner but before I could move to far I felt Edward take me by the hand. I turned back to face my weak heart, looking into his sad eyes for what he needed. I pressed my lips to his forehead and felt his hand pull on my still tucked shirt before moving his lips to meet mines. Edward’s hand worked their way up my shirt undoing its button as he went.

“Edward,” I whispered.

“I need you Jacob. Please,” he needlessly asked.

I responded to Edward’s plea with a soft kiss to his lips. Just tasting his flesh, increasing the movement of our lips with each peck. My arms wrapped around him pulling him as close to my body as I could manage. We awkwardly removed the others clothes as Edward never ventured away from my lips but when we were skin to skin, nothing was holding us back from the other. I could feel him calm in my arms. We stood beside our bed holding and hugging as I whispered in his ear how I love him. 

“Tighter,” Edward requested. “I need you to hold me tighter.”

I squeezed the man in my arms lifting him off of his feet. Edward wrapped his arms around my neck, clinging to me for dear life and burning his face in between my chin and neck. I could feel his body shake though no sobs left his body. I pulled back the sheets of our bed, crawling to the middle, sure to never let him go. I laid him on his side, so that I could hide my heart in my chest and away from all the pain. Edward only cried harder and clung to me tighter.

“You are so strong, Edward,” I reminded him.

Our lips found each other’s again but the urgency was replaced with a need for passion , not dominance. Our bodies rubbed and slid across each other’s. Our rushed breathing the only sound between us. Edward rolled onto his back pulling me with him. I adjusted the sheets above us and moved more pillows behind his head, wanting him comfortable as possible.

I stared into his eyes looking for the answer to the questions I knew he had. I wanted to find the answer to life so that I could bring his parents back to him. I knew Edward still loved me but in my arms was only part of the man that I knew him to be.

I wrapped his legs around my waist needing to be close to him. He closed his eyes at the contact or body made and the friction it still needed. Edward watched me from below, brushing back the curtain of hair the fell around us. I reached to our night stand and pulled out the condom and lube before taking him with another kiss. Preparing his body slowly, I watched as the world that Edward knew it then to be, loss and sadness, to go away even if just for a little while. I could see how he was lost in the feel of my hands playing with his body. The soundless moans and the faces of pleasure he made gave me hope that the love of my life wasn’t completely numb after his lost. I moved above him to put on the condom but was stopped by Edward.

“Love, I need to feel you tonight. All of you.”

I dropped the half open condom on the floor and placed myself back above Edward’s ready and waiting body. The heat and tightness of Edwards prepared body was all most too much to bare. His entrance swallowed me in one smooth motion from all the lube. I stayed buried deep in his body wanting it not to end. Edward clawed in to my back, his warm breath on my skin making the feeling in the bottom of my stomach that much stronger.   
He began to sob in my arms and the shaking of his body was doing things to our connections that painful tears should never do.

“Hold me tighter, Jacob. Please . . . please. . . don’t let me go,” Edward continued to ask and beg. It was then I could feel the warm tears that fell from his yes and onto my shoulder. 

This was never about me. Never about a need to feel my Edward again. This was all about what he needed. Slow, sensual connection to remind him that he was far from alone and I was always connected to him; there with him. I couldn’t take the pain away but for moments I could make him forget the hard times and remember the pleasure that was still in the land of the living.

I squeezed him as close to my body as I could, shift against him only to drive myself deeper. I held onto his legs and held him as strong as I could as my arm snaked around his back. I continued to rock back and forth in to Edward’s body never pulling too far away from him.

“I’m not letting you go, Edward. I promise, babe, I will be right here.” I whispered love and devotion into his ear and each thrust into his body.

Edward clawed deeper into my skin and pulled on my hair as he nibbled at my exposed neck and shoulders.

“Yes . . . yes . . . oh . . . Jacob . . .,” Edward moaned.

To soon the fire in me was becoming far too strong. I took Edward in my hands, stroking his length between our bodies. In a short time I could feel his hot seed spilling between our already sweat laced stomachs. Edward’s body calmed in my arms and I could do nothing more but smile knowing he was sated and able to cope, even if just for a little while. I gave way to the need of my own body. The feel of Edward’s unsheathed entrance was heavenly both physically and emotionally. We were more one than ever before.

I reluctantly rolled out of bed to retrieve the things I needed to clean or bodies. When I returned from the bathroom, placing the towel in the hamper, I found Edward balled up in the bed, crying again. 

“Love?” I called to him stretching and pulling his body to lay closer to my own and covering us with our sheet.

“Jacob, I don’t’ think I can do this. I can’t go on without them.” Edward whispered. I strained to listen to his broken voice.

“You can do this, babe, and I am going to do it with you. And so is Alice, and Jasper.”

At the sound of his sister’s name he only cried more. I knew he needed to get it out of his system so I just let him cry and when the shaking and tears increased I squeezed him little tighter; I whispered love into his ear, and I kissed him on his lips, temple and wrist to remind him that he was not alone.   
Hours into the night, Edward tears began to slow and I watched as he dozed off, only to awake again.

“Jake?”

“Yes, babe.”

“Promise me that you would never leave me. That we will always be together.”

I knew Edward was speaking more than just about separating or divorce. He wanted a promise of an immortal eternity. 

“Our love will stand the test of life and death, babe. We always were and we always will be. I promise,” I said to him.

Edward never responded to my promise. I could feel his light snore as he still clung to my chest, his legs wrapped around mine. 

I held my heart throughout the night, watching over him, reassuring him because that is what he needed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review


End file.
